


Kalliope Zabini and the Mahogany Box

by TheBespectacledLass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Hermione Granger, Developing Relationship, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Relationships, Everyone that died in the war is still dead, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fate & Destiny, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Magical Realism, Minor Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, No Smut, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot, Post-Canon, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, Twin Powers, Twins, dramione - Freeform, harry potter fanfiction, minor canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBespectacledLass/pseuds/TheBespectacledLass
Summary: Hermione Granger discovers world-shattering news about her own history. Immersed into yet another struggle, she sets aside her emotions and does what she has to do again. How will she cope with these changes? If that wasn't enough, discovering incredible new powers will allow Hermione the opportunity to continue her fight against evil with a surprising partner at her side. Will Hermione accept her fate or will she turn away from it and embrace the chance to rest? Has she been through too much to face another year full of unanticipated events?Laced with references to mythology (more as the work progresses) and dripping with emotion, this story was absorbing to write and hopefully to read! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you will forgive any mistakes. I am writing it as a sort of therapy. This is a post-war fic. The ages have been adjusted as I needed her to be a bit younger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter Fic, Siblings





	1. Prologue and A Family Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The world of Harry Potter and characters created in it are owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine in this story are the two OCs*

Prologue:

The snatchers came striding in the gate like they owned the manor and threw their latest catch onto the floor. Aunt Bella glowered at all of them like they were gnome dung. Honestly, her face and her voice and everything about her just makes my skin crawl. I focused on the new prisoners for the first time and my stomach dropped. Hermione Granger. They caught her. To her knowledge, I thought she was a filthy mudblood. One thing I prided myself on was my poker face. No one would know. I had to do something or they would kill her. For years I acted out of obligation to family pride and all it bought us was the “privilege” to simper at the Dark Lord’s reptilian feet. These people were ruthless and I had wanted to be a part of them. Then I got my wish and realized my mistake. It wasn’t about keeping magic alive and saving it from being diluted to nothing. It was a crazed man’s (or what was left of a man’s) dream to rule the world. We would all be his despised lackeys and serve in fear the rest of our lives. Aunt Bella called me over to identify Potthead and his friends, “Draco, is this potter? Think about what it would mean, Draco, if we handed him Potter”. They suspected who they were, but Granger had done a great job of hexing their faces beyond recognition. I used that and claimed I could not tell who they were for sure. As soon as I got the chance to get away, I started trying to formulate a plan. Then the whole manor descended into an uproar; I let myself get disarmed so that I would not have to hurt them. Dobby tried to disapparate with them and my heart stopped as that knife was thrown. I prayed to Merlin that it didn’t hit her. It wasn’t until later that I found out it hadn’t. Thank you, Dobby. Why didn’t I go with them? I should have.

Chapter 1: A Family Party

There was silence in the room. I could not find my voice. Only the humming of Crookshank’s purr could be heard. No one had known what to say or how to explain. My parents started and faltered several times but I now understood so many things like the way I never quite fit in; why I was born magical when my family was not; why I never had siblings; the easy acceptance and belief from my parents when they “discovered'' that I was magical; how they let me go to a school they had never even seen; and the heavy feeling that surrounded this birthday. When life-changing things are happening, it seems absurd for anything to be normal. Yet there we sat, at our normal bench with the normal bowl of fruit in front of us and wearing our normal clothes. Physical things pay no heed to reality-bending changes. My life is falling apart, but I could walk into a store and buy some chocolates right now and no one would know. When your life is falling apart, it feels so big that it would make sense for the world to pause. But it doesn’t.

In a moment my life became a lie and I had no identity. I felt like a liar and like I was surrounded by liars. I have always been Hermione and I created the meaning of that name my whole life. I felt nameless. My father kept glancing at the dining room and I followed his gaze with an irrational surge of irritation, “Who is in there?”. My voice sounded coarse. A man with olive skin and dark hair stepped into the room sheepishly. He met my gaze and took a step forward. I recoiled slightly in shock and his foot paused before his next step fell. “Who are you?” I demanded. Hermione was too polite. The new me will know when to set aside niceties. “I am your biological father, Alec, and I am here to explain and apologize if you will let me.” I simply met his gaze and waited. He nervously licked his lips before beginning, “You were born Kalliope Fae Zabini. Dangerous circumstances made it unsafe for us to keep you. ” A powerful pulse of anger surged through me spurring me to scream out, “Voldemort has been dead for months now. Why now? Why not just let me live my life? Haven’t I been through enough?!” His face contorted in pain, but he pushed forward, “It is difficult to explain. The spell we set when you were adopted was meant to be broken when you were no longer in danger, but that did not happen so we were afraid to contact you. At the exact time that you turn 17, which is tonight, the spell will break and you will no longer look like Hermione Granger. Not only that, but your mother is in St. Mungo’s. There is a chance that she will not leave there alive. I do not want her to die without having seen you. It was her greatest wish to meet you again”. He was rushing and threw all of it to me at once in his nervousness. My heart was so torn between anger, frustration, sadness, confusion, and desire to see her. The man had no tact to spring this on me and expect me to respond well, but what choice did I have? Even if this was emotional manipulation, she was still my mother. I gave a terse nod. “I think it is best if we go soon because her condition is unstable right now. May I take you to her tomorrow?” I sighed and gave another wordless nod. Alec tried to speak but had no words. After seeing my expression and recognizing that I was not ready to speak to him yet, he finally nodded in return and disappeared with a crack.

The crack of his disapparition faded into a thick silence. The shock was so much that I could physically feel pressure on my mind. My ears began to ring and my vision began to fade as my father rushed toward me and grasped my arms. My mother went rushing into the kitchen and came back with a cold rag. I could hear my blood pulsing in my head. Finally I began to return to as “normal” as I could be in that moment. “It was too much”, I stated simply. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. Maybe it’s best if you rest right now”. I wordlessly left the room to sleep this off praying that I would wake up and be Hermione again.

It didn’t work. I woke up and the truth came crashing down on me again when I looked in the mirror. The reflection in the mirror showed my garnet shirt, long and wavy black hair unlike my own and a new face. The steely grey eyes in the olive-skinned face widened. Then I took in a quick breath and shook my head. A hand appeared in the mirror sliding across the foreign cheek bones and brushing the dainty, feminine nose. The face was pleasing, but not strikingly beautiful. Years of being part of the golden trio trained me for impossible situations so I set aside my emotions and got ready to meet my biological mother. I’m sure that any psychologist would tell me habits like that aren’t healthy, but that is what you do when you are trying to survive. People that have been through a lot of trauma often act the calmest in times like these.

“You were placed under a spell to take on an appearance somewhat like your parents. The spell broke at the moment you turned 17”, said Alec shyly as we prepared to leave, “you look so much like your mother”. Anger rose in me again as I remembered what my parents had told me yesterday, “Hermione, we, your mother and I, cannot have children of our own. That is why you do not have siblings. We wanted a child so badly… and years ago, a little over 16 years ago, a frantic man came pounding on our door. When your mother opened it, he thrust a baby into her arms saying, ‘I don’t have long. She is in danger and she must be hidden. There is a letter in her blankets. Someone will come see you soon. Take good care of her. She is special. So special.’ Then he turned and vanished. This is the letter.” The paper crinkled as he slid it from the pocket of his jeans. The folds of the paper and the edges told me the paper had been read many times. The letters were disproportionately tall so that they looked almost stretched. It was addressed to no one in particular, instead starting the content immediately. Unsure why, I began to read the letter aloud,

"Her name is Kalliope Fae Zabini. She is from a Wizarding family. I am her father, Alek Zabini. Her mother is Loriani Zabini. I know you are muggles (non-magic) and that you will not understand this yet but we have and use magic. As soon as it is safe, someone will come see you to explain more. I’m sure you will have questions. I had to leave my daughter with you because of my own selfish mistakes. You see, I was involved with a dark wizard. We were known as Death Eaters. Our leader is a terrible and dangerous man, if you can call him that anymore. At first, I just thought it was about power and I wanted some too. Then, it became clear that our world was going to be destroyed... It was not just muggles and the weak that would die. Even magical blood became a threat to his power. He saw through me and he knows how my thoughts are turning. He is watching my family. Hermione is a twin. She has a brother. Zabini twins can merge their powers in a legendary way. Twins alone can be powerfully gifted together without the Zabini gift. It is a rare, but powerful form of magic. Voldemort has eliminated many wizards and witches simply because they are a twin. It has always been the female to die, if he has a choice. He loathes women, as he loathed his own mother. He cannot find out that we had twins and so my daughter must escape before she is discovered and killed. It is a lot to ask of you, a muggle, after I have done so much evil against your kind. My heart weeps now that I have seen the truth and I vow to change my ways. I do not expect you to take her and raise her for my sake, but know that Kalliope is an innocent child. She has done no wrong and brought only joy to this world. The spell I used to find you was one that locates mutual need. She needs you and you need her in some way or we would not have appeared to you.

She cannot know her real name. She must seem as if she belongs to you completely. Your visitor will put a charm on her that will make her appear more like you. She will have no features that belong to my family, save her magical ability. Your visitor will be able to use magic to make her legally your biological child in the muggle world. They will also bring you some money that will help you get the supplies you need to take care of her. She will, most likely, grow to be a witch. Do not be afraid of her. Most of our kind are good people. Many of them have done great things for the world. When she is 11, she will receive a letter from a school called Hogwarts. This is a magical school and she should be able to attend safely, as long as it is believed she is a muggleborn. Until that point, you must raise her like any other child. The spell on her will end in one of two ways. If all threat to her is eliminated, the spell will lift and we, her family, will be notified. If it has not been lifted, on her 17th birthday she will come of age in our world. Pre-existing spells will be shattered when a trace spell that is put on all magical children is lifted. When the spell is lifted, you may tell her the truth and show her this letter. If we do not come, she should know that we loved her dearly and missed her every minute that we knew life without her. Hopefully, if we are not around anymore, her siblings have survived. Her twin brother, Blaise Zabini and her older sister Helene Zabini.  
With all my gratitude,  
Alexandros Zabini"

“Kalliope” murmured a dark haired boy who had entered the room while I was reading. As soft as the word was uttered, it cracked in the room like a fizzing whizbee. Blaise looked sheepish at our startled expressions. They were Death Eaters. They were part of the other side. Enemies. I had fought against them since my first year at Hogwarts. Their kind had tried to kill me. Their kind had killed people I loved. The lifeless bodies of Remus, Fred, Tonks, and so many others hung in my mind overwhelming me. Anger seeped into my heart, despite the fear in their eyes that threatened to stir pity in me. My face hardened and the Zabinis cast their eyes down.


	2. Internal Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Reminder: We left off after Hermione discovered she was really Kalliope Zabini and she agreed to meet her ailing biological mother. She had been left with her muggle family during the threat of Voldemort because she and her twin brother, together, would have been a threat to Voldemort's power. Hermione was grappling, understandably, with her emotions and we were left aching to see how she would handle it.
> 
> Story Comments: As we get moving in the story, it will take time to develop. I am trying my best not to rush it because I am aiming for quality. Hopefully that is coming through. If it is, let me know! I could use some encouragement. Feeling a little shy as this is my first fanfic. If you have any constructive advice, that would be welcome too!
> 
> Summary: Why do we put chapter summaries? Wouldn't that be spoilers? Well anyway, let's see what happens next!

There was so much tension and pressure on me that I couldn’t seem to call forth any kind of reason or logic… so much had happened in just a few minutes of time. I squeezed my eyes shut and fought to make sense of it all as it all played through my head. Every detail of it was cemented in my mind, but it still did not make any sense. I just wanted to leave and be anywhere else. Yesterday I was blowing out my candles. Now, I am a Zabini. I am a child of a Death Eater. Suddenly, I flashed back to another memory. It was the day of my first performance for the local children’s theater and I was scared to go. My mum had stopped at a department store to pick up some ribbon for the dancers. The store was in a strip mall, and next door was Garrison’s, the local bookstore. I snuck away from mum and into the bookstore. My favorite section was Mythology and that was where I was hidden. Memories… these were memories of a fake childhood. I should never have had those memories. Kalliope Zabini’s memories would have taken place in a creepy shop on Knockturn Alley. Not here… wait… here? Why was I here? Oh no! How did I get to Garrison’s? I needed to find a place that I could apparate back. I inhaled the smell of new books to calm myself as I steadily walked the aisles. The ladies room door squeaked as it opened and I found the room empty. The water from the sink felt ice cold against my face and helped bring me back to reality. My anger cooled slightly as I focused all my attention on the foyer of my house.

The crack that accompanied my appearance sent everyone rushing. My parents rushed into the room and ushered me back to face the Zabinis. Alek faced me with humility etched in every line on his face. There were too many lines for his age, I noticed. This was not the gaze of a Death Eater. “You were a Death Eater”, I echoed my thoughts, breaking the silence and speaking to him for the first time. He dropped his gaze and looked back up as he spoke, “Yes. I was. I was foolish and selfish. We were young, your mother and I. Raised to believe in purity and power. We were old enough that we should have thought for ourselves, but we were still foolish enough not to. I stood by as awful things happened around me, Kalliope. I was too weak to risk escaping on my own. I knew that I would be found and killed. At first, it’s great promises and excitement. Then you get trapped and you’re afraid to leave so you keep pretending to protect those that you love. Cowardice holds you captive. It’s my fault you were lied to all this time. I am not a Death Eater anymore and have not been for a long time. We have done some passing along of information to the Order of the Phoenix. I like to think that people can remake themselves. You don’t have to forgive me, Kalliope, but I hope you will find it in your heart to give us a chance”. Blaise stayed silent. I noticed a tear snaking down his face, though he tried to hide it. I wondered what made him cry. He never seemed to be capable of human emotion before when his friends made my life a miserable hell. I idly thought about how appropriate it was that a Slytherin would have a tear snaking down his face. He noticed that I was watching him and his eyes were pleading with me. I had thought I hated Blaise, but as I looked at him my heart felt moved. They had both made terrible mistakes and done awful things, but me hating them would do nothing to heal this situation. Regret stung my conscience as I thought about how loathsome and hateful I was being. I was also a little fascinated. This boy was my twin brother. These people and I shared a connection somehow.

I remembered something I read on a poster in one of my muggle teacher’s classrooms. “We are not the sum of our mistakes”. They were watching me fearfully. My shoulders rose as I inhaled and fell loosely when I exhaled. They responded instinctively by relaxing their own postures. Directing my words to Alek I said, “We are not the sum of our mistakes, Mr. Zabini. Why don’t we go see her?”. Five sets of eyebrows rose in surprise, but my mum went to get the floo powder as I led them to the fireplace. I met Blaise’s eyes as we turned to go as a peace offering. He answered with a dazzling smile that I’d never known he had.

The conversation had been almost easy once it got started. I asked what happened and she reached out to hold my hand. Her skin was almost translucent. It was a dainty looking brunette woman. Her hair had begun to look ashy with age yet she had an air of gentle elegance. She had been poisoned by her sister, who pretended to be regretting her involvement with the dark side. It was a matter of whether or not the antidote would be stronger than the poison in her system. She waited too long to go in, refusing to believe her sister would poison her. Mostly, they wanted to know about me. Alek did the asking, but Loriani listened with her eyes. Everything was fascinating to them. We talked about my favorite childhood memories and my friends at school. They did not pepper me with questions about Harry and Ron, I assumed, because they feared it would be a sensitive subject and I would be suspicious of their motives. I asked about their lives and Blaise. I wanted to know if they had been safe all this time and how they had survived. They told me about how they had just kept a low profile with the purists but fed information as it came by them to the Order. They were terrified that all the muggleborns would be killed. Alek managed to distance himself from the Death Eaters by pretending to be less talented than he was. They stopped asking him to do things, but did not kill him. My older sister, Helene, had distanced herself from the family and went to live with my uncle in Italy. Her story was complicated but they promised to tell me all about it in time.

Blaise and I did talk a bit about school. He never knew it was me. He wasn’t told this whole time either. I did not ask about Draco being his best friend, but he knew our history and felt it was as good a topic as any so he explained that Draco puts on a big front so that he does not disappoint his father. Draco tries desperately to keep his father’s approval and his father tries to keep his appearance up out of fear like Alek had been doing. Lucius had been arrested upon his surrender, due to him being one of the high profile Death Eaters. Draco and his mother kept no connections to families that were still involved in the Dark Arts after Lucius was imprisoned. We moved on from there to talk about our favorite subjects and the best places to go at Hogwarts. We found out that we both like the stone bridge that goes over the black lake. Alek reminisced about how they used to walk to that bridge when they were dating at Hogwarts. This caused a look of horror to appear on Blaise’s face. That look made me giggle and my parents smile. Parents… it startled me to think it and my smile froze on my face for a moment. We laughed about some of Blaise’s exploits at school. I was forced to admit I’d broken almost every school rule. My face flushed. Blaise was thrilled and asked me about breaking Malfoy’s nose. He had been dying to hear the story behind it but Malfoy would never talk about it. After hearing the story of Buckbeak’s execution and how Malfoy taunted me about it, Blaise decided that Malfoy had gotten what was coming to him. I was torn inside every once in a while when I caught myself feeling comfortable. It was like I felt I should be uncomfortable around them but there were moments that I was quite comfortable. My mind and my heart both struggled to make sense and settle on how I should feel.


	3. Zabini Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Review:  
> In chapter two Hermione/Kalliope met her biological brother and mother. She continued to struggle with inner-conflict, but did manage to get some conversation going. While she felt immensely conflicted and guilty, she does seem to have some natural connection to the Zabinis. 
> 
> Chapter 3: It is time to see how it goes as the relationships continue to develop. We are now picking up a week after the last chapter. I did tag this a slow-build! I feel that the emotional ramifications of an event like this necessitates a slow-build.

The antidote finally managed to overcome the poison. Loriani was headed home today. I had been to see her every day for a week. She was withered, but her re-connection to me seemed to be making her glow nonetheless and I was moved by that. There had been so much happening over the past week that I had not really had the chance to process. I just needed a bit of breathing room to absorb everything and I was beginning to feel more anxious, but didn't know how to say no.

Loriani told me on our last visit, “I’ve missed you for so long, darling. You are so beautiful and I can’t wait to get to know you and your family. We can all be a family now. It will be nice to have extended family again”. Alek had come to stand in front of me, “Thank you, Kalliope for giving us a chance. We have loved you so much it hurts since the day you were born”. Blaise had seemed like he was going to apologize but I had not let him. I guess there is no easy way to find out you are adopted and suddenly have two families. There is no easing into it or easy to way to say it. It just is what it is. I wished that I could just sleep for a week. My brain was hurting and I was so emotionally unsteady but I could not tell anyone because I did not want to hurt their feelings. Protecting others. That is what I had always done. I guess some things never change.

Mum and Dad helped me gather my things. I recalled the first couple of days after finding out. “Mum, Dad… you loved me and raised me as your own. You can never be replaced. You will never lose me.” I had seen the fear in their eyes fade a little and felt the prickling in my eyes that had been threatening to burst forth since finding out. Everyone else had cried, but I had been too numb with shock. I’m not sure if it was the nerves, the shock, the lies, fear, or just being overwhelmed. I had been on autopilot up until that point. Now, I had known for a week and I was human again and the tears flowed like tap ale when Hagrid visits the Leaky Cauldron. Mum held my shoulders, stepped back, and looked at me. She wiped my tears away with her sweater, and brushed hair out of my face, “Okay, Hermione, it’s time. There is no sense in putting it off. Go and get to know them. You can always come back if something is not right, but I believe in my heart they love you and that they are not the people they were. You’ve been one of the most outspoken people of the order about uniting the wizarding world instead of becoming more separate than it already is”. “I know, Mum. I’m just scared. What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them? They live in a manor, Mum! Do I really belong in a manor?” I questioned her. “Hermione, you are their... daughter. As for the manor… it is just a home like ours. Stone and furniture. The size of it means nothing- it will feel like home when you get to know them”. I caught a hint of sadness in her eyes when she said this but she did her best not to show it. I knew my life would never be the same again. I would have two homes now. 

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Alek held me to him and turned on the spot. The tightening sensation ceased and a black iron gate appeared in front of me. Alek tapped the gate with his wand. It swung forward. “Hold on a second, Kalliope. I want to put your wand on the charm too”. He muttered an incantation and motioned for me to touch the gate with my wand. I tapped it and saw a shimmering wave pass over the gate. “There we go! That ought to do it. Now you can apparate inside the grounds because you are included in the protective charms. Loriani and Blaise will be inside. Let’s go”. As we passed through the gate, I heard a resounding and secure thud behind us. In my nervous state, the cold metal sound was ominous. My last experience in a manor was not good. The grounds were stunning with bright green, manicured grass and carefully pruned flower beds. There were large oak trees that commanded attention on each side of the walkway. Each of them was encircled by a flower bed. The front walk was a pale and grey speckled cobblestone and the house itself was enormous and creamy white with pillars. There was a lattice wall off center covered in Jasmine. The dark green with white blossoms popped against the creamy white walls. The roof tiles were terra cotta and gave the large manor the feel of a small bungalow. There was a warm glow reaching toward us from the window as I stepped onto the front stoop. The large oak doors creaked as Loriani and Blaise appeared waiting for us. Alek gestured for me to go first. Loriani held her arm out invitingly and beamed at me. She looked so much better already. 

The floors were white tile but gathering areas were warmed by area rugs and comfy, plush furniture. The color scheme was warm and inviting, but elegant at the same time. There was a surprising amount of wood in the house. All of the wood in the furniture and trimmings was dark like a mix between ebony and cherry. Loriani greeted me, “We are so glad you’re finally here! I’ll show you around. Blaise, could you take Kalliope’s things to her room?” Blaise smiled, took my bags and headed toward the stairs. I made a mental note that they did not beckon for a house elf to complete the task. Alek cast an anxious-excited smile toward Loriani and gestured to the right.   
My favorite was the library, of course. The walls were covered with dark, handsome bookshelves. There were distinct sections, but no signs labeling them. I had an unkind urge to look for dark sounding titles but refrained from trying to sneak a look. There were comfy chairs and a deep, plush looking couch that begged me to come lounge with a book. A table provided a nice open work space for whoever needed it and there was a fireplace in the library with a rug and a nice sitting area. It was a pleasant surprise to see that the furniture looked worn-in, like this room was frequented. I wondered who the reader in the family was. 

Seeing their house, the rooms, and their mannerisms had considerably softened my feelings toward them. I appreciated how they didn’t call on their house elves for everything, how the manor was big but not pretentious. I liked how the furniture in the library looked like it was used. The interactions between Alek and Loriani were respectful and loving. The unspoken connection was there and real. It was impossible not to recognize how genuine they were and to respect it. They really wanted to get to know me. I was their daughter. They were my family. A connection was supposed to be there and yet we were separated by over a decade of time. The feelings there were impossible to name, but that same anxious feeling was permanently etched into the concerned eyes of Loriani throughout the tour. My heart was moved by her clear and honest desire to know me. I knew, logically, that they made the decision they had to make. The emotional side of me, however, still screamed at the injustice of being the one sent away.

Finally, they brought me to my room. Loriani opened the door and my mouth fell open. The room was large with a sitting area, fireplace, and king size bed. It was a four poster and had been covered in Gryffindor colors, like my bed at school. The dresser was set with a selection of lotions, perfumes, and hair potion. There was a present sitting on the dresser tied with a beautiful gold ribbon. My bags/trunk were sitting in a chair by the fireplace and Blaise was lounging on the soft gold sofa. He was grinning at my obvious surprise. “It’s beautiful. I don’t want to change a thing!” I exclaimed, turning to Loriani. She flushed in pleasure and went to get the present. Alek was grinning like a fool to see me happy, “Your brother suggested the bookshelves”, he grinned. I smiled at Blaise who, I could have sworn, almost blushed. Loriani put the box in my hands, “This is for you, our Kalliope”. I looked up saying, “but all this is enough”. “Your acceptance of us has been a better gift than we could have dreamed.” I accepted the box and went over to the bed to open it. I pulled the ribbon and unfolded the paper. The box inside was stunning. It was dark mahogany with a Z carved into the top. The Z was filled with silver. I could not see a place to open it and looked up at Alek. He had a huge smile on his face. “It’s a puzzle box that has been in the family for generations. There is another matching box that Blaise got. It is usually given for the 17th birthday of a Zabini daughter. The other is for a Zabini son. There is a treasure inside, but you have to figure out how to open the box before you can find out what it is!” My face fell and they all laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out. Come and find us when you open it”, Alek said.   
“Thank you, I can’t wait to see what it is… and thank you for making me feel at home” I said shyly. Loriani and Alek excused themselves and suggested Blaise help me unpack.

“So, do you like it?” Blaise said tumbling into the bed rather than helping as I began to open my things. I knew he meant the house. “I do. It’s beautiful here, but I don’t know if I can remember where everything is”. “Don’t worry”, he grinned, “we will go exploring after you finish unpacking. I have some Zabini sibling secrets to show you”. I looked wary and he caught the hesitation, “Don’t worry” he assured me with a grin, “It’s nothing related to being an evil pureblood. We don’t keep that stuff around here anymore”. My checks flooded with shame. I shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion. He suddenly said, “Dilla” and a house elf appeared wearing a flower-embroidered tea towel. “Yes, Master Blaise?” My eyes opened wide in surprise and I looked at Blaise fearing he was going to tell her to unpack my things but he said, “Dilla, this is Kalliope, my twin sister I told you about”. Dilla turned and bowed low to me, “Miss Kalliope, it will be my pleasure to serve you”. “Dilla, it’s so nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends”, I said to her. She looked up at me and met my eyes in surprise. She quickly lowered her gaze and bowed again, “Is there anything I can help you with miss or sir?” She said looking to each of us in turn. “No, thank you Dilla, I just wanted you to meet another member of our family. Thank you, Dilla” Blaise said kindly. Dilla gave him a fond smile and turned to smile sweetly at me before she disappeared again with a small pop. “She really is great, you know. Dilla loves our family and her ancestors served our family as well. Her brother, Dobby, went to serve at the Malfoys. We wanted them close so they could see each other, but we did not need another house elf”.

“Dobby was her brother?” I whispered. Blaise looked at me in surprise, “You’ve met Dobby?”. I lowered my gaze and a tear fell as I remembered that night at the Malfoy mansion. Blaise moved closer. “He was my friend. Lucius was awful to him. Harry helped free him in our second year, and we have been friends ever since. Dobby saved my life. It was shortly before the war at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and I had been caught by snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor but they weren’t sure it was us. I had hexed Harry and Ron so they would not be recognizable.” I broke off as the next part came back to mind. “Kale”, he said, shortening my name, “They won’t hurt you anymore”. “Bellatrix Lestrange was there”, I continued. Blaise’s face darkened in fear, “she knew it was us, even though Malfoy was acting like he was doubtful it was us. She tortured me and tried to use me as leverage to make Harry and Ron talk. She was going to cut my throat but Dobby had helped Luna and Ollivander escape and came back for Harry, Ron and I. He dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix and disapparated with all of us and a Goblin…. Bellatrix threw the knife as we were disappearing and it hit Dobby in the chest. He saved us and sacrificed himself”. I hung my head to hide my tears. Blaise held me and let me cry it out. He had grown absolutely still. I had not taken time to grieve before. Everyone else’s grief seemed more important than mine. I was overwhelmed from the war, from the changes recently, and just everything. It was nice to have someone taking care of me for a change. He was going to make a good brother.

“Thanks” I said, embarrassed. He smiled, “What are brothers for?... but don’t get used to it” he teased and then turned serious, “How was Luna? Have you talked to her since?”, he said seriously. “She is okay. Last I heard she was thinking about starting a Bicorn and Thestral farm”. Blaise looked troubled, “Kale, you know Draco is my best mate, right?”, he said abruptly changing the topic again. “Yes” I said, “and I don’t expect you to stop being friends with him. Draco helped save our lives too. If he had not stalled for us, Dobby would not have gotten to us in time. His mother also could have sold Harry out to Voldemort, but she did not. Voldemort could have won if she had not had a change of heart. Draco is not my favorite person in this world, but it is his father that I hate… although I do wish he had not let all the Death Eaters into the school and done a number of other things throughout the years”. Blaise nodded in understanding, “He is not the person everyone thinks he is. He was desperate. He didn’t know who you were in school - not that it should make a difference. I didn’t know either. Voldemort does not assign jobs like that for no reason. He expected Draco to fail and he wanted to use it as an excuse to get rid of the Malfoy family. He would have gotten all of their things and set up his headquarters in their home with their money. He did not take the bravest road that a Gryffindor might have taken, perhaps”, Blaise said with a fond smile at me, “but he did what he did out of fear and love for his mother. Draco used to try so hard for his father’s approval and he was up until that last moment, but in the end he realized that his father was a fool and that he was a fool. That is why Snape killed Dumbledore. Draco wasn’t going to do it. He was going to ask Dumbledore for help to get out”. I was quiet listening to all of this and thinking about how different it all could have been. Malfoy had always infuriated me. He could push my buttons like no one else, but he was fascinating somehow. “He knows we found you, but he does not know you were Hermione Granger”, Blaise said with an evil smirk on his face, “What do you say to giving him the shock of his life?” “Okay”, I said laughing a little. “Let’s do it, but maybe tomorrow. I’ve had enough for one day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love you, Dobby!!!


	4. Enter "The Loathsome Cockroach"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Recap: Hermione- now Kalliope- has finally gone to visit Zabini Manor. While there, she took a tour of the home and came to recognize that the Zabinis were not a cold and heartless family. The fic will focus a lot on the relationship between the siblings so chapter 3 was dedicated to developing that relationship. We left off with Blaise coming up with a mischievous plan to surprise Malfoy.
> 
> This chapter: I am anti-spoilers. Sorry. Heads up: POV changes between characters from this point on (unless I change my mind later, but I really enjoyed attempting to explore his head).

Draco’s Point of View:

If mother knew my sheets were this dirty, she would yank the precious blonde hair out of my head, I was thinking as I lounged around like a tattered prince beached on a hot island. I hated the summer. I hated this house. I hated life. Laying in bed, reliving my mistakes in the war was doing me no good but it was a trap I could not escape. I kept seeing her face. Granger’s face. Disfigured from her charm, cringing in fear with that knife at her throat. Her mouth screaming as Mudblood was carved into her arm. And that look on her face as the knife flew toward them and she disappeared. I remembered the first time I saw her bushy hair too. How she looked when she would sit in the library devouring books like she needed them to breathe. 

Blaise Zabini suddenly popped into my room and scared the pixies out of me. He ushered all of those thoughts out of my mind instantly. “Ack! Zabini! What are you doing?” I knew we should not have put Blaise under the protective charm. If father knew I had done that he would be furious, but he is not here anymore, is he? “Hey, you loathsome cockroach, I would like for you to meet my sister”, Blaise said with an air of knowing. How did he know about that? Before I had a chance to speculate on the answer, he took in my appearance and the state of my room and said, “Look, Draco, there is something I need to tell you before we go to my house”, he looked suddenly worried, “my sister is someone you already know from Hogwarts”. “I guess that makes sense though because you are the same age”, I said feeling like someone had snatched my Chocolate Frog. “Draco, you’re a mess, mate. What is that smell? Is that you? Go shower and get changed. I’ll be back in a few and I expect you to be presentable to meet my sister”. He disapparated. 

I was a mess. I could not believe the state of my room or myself. I’m like my mother in some ways, and like to keep my room in order. It does not really fit the pampered prince reputation so I always kept it secret. The look on Blaise’s face when he told me that I knew his sister had me worried. I was ashamed to see anyone from Hogwarts. What a fool I was and how I had betrayed everyone at Hogwarts. My father was sitting in prison and he deserved it. I should have been there with him. We were both fools but I wouldn’t be that person anymore. Blaise and I were going to join the Order of the Phoenix. They have us on probation currently, to prove we will not go back to the old ways. I won’t go to my grave being ashamed to be a Malfoy. I want to change what it means. Blaise and I missed the big war, but maybe we can still redeem ourselves a little.

When we left I told Blaise my deepest secret. I had been so ashamed and tortured by it, but the more time went on the worse it got. “I know exactly what Snape was going through. Blaise, I’m in love with a mudblood too. It’s that Granger. I can’t get her out of my head. She isn’t pure. My father would kill me. I don’t understand how I could love her and I can’t stop. I thought I had failed to protect her like Snape did Lily Potter. She was in my house, Blaise. They were going to kill her. I tried to stall for time while I could figure out how to help them escape without making it look like I helped. I saw the knife and I thought for sure it had hit her. I hate that woman, Aunt Bella. Then I saw her again… Granger. I saw her when I was running toward the tower to kill Dumbledore. I knew I couldn’t do it. I had to get out. I needed Dumbledore’s help. Snape and I. Who would have thought we would have so much in common? Now I know. He was the only person that could have understood and I never told him. You’re the only person that knows, mate”. 

When I walked out of the bathroom, squeaky clean, I noticed my bedroom was clean too. Then I saw Blaise. “Dilla?”, I quirked my eyebrow. “Yup, we thought you could use a boost. Sorry if I crossed a line, mate, but I’m worried about you”, Blaise explained. I nodded, “Thanks”. We were okay and I appreciated the gesture. “Who is it?”, I asked feeling impatient and nervous. “Well, it’s….. Hermione Granger”, he said and the name fell from his mouth awkwardly. I felt my pale face get even paler. “She doesn’t look the same”, he went on choosing not to feed into my fear, “I think it’s going to be okay or I wouldn’t introduce you. She broke down today and told me about that night at your house. She said you saved their lives by stalling for time. She knew what you were doing. She didn’t know why, but she appreciated that you were not the boy she had always thought you were. She mentioned your mother too and said that your mom had saved Harry and that if she had not, Voldemort might have won. She hates your father, mate, but she does not hate you or your mother. Obviously, she knows you made your share of mistakes, but she really wants people to come together so things like this don’t happen again. Her adoptive parents and my parents talked when she went to bed last night. Her dad was trying to reassure us that she could forgive what we had done. She is special, man. I think you know that already. I’m not saying she will want to date you or not, but I think we can all be friends, at least, over time”.   
“Alright, Blaise. I’m nervous as hell, but I trust you. We will meet in your room first”, I said and started turning- my legs felt so heavy. 

He popped in right after me and I started walking for the door, afraid to lose my nerve. Blaise came behind me and it was not long before I realized that I did not know what room she was in. “Pull yourself together, Draco” I said to myself as I stopped walking and looked back to Blaise, feeling foolish. Suddenly, I began to doubt that I should do this. What right did I have to go in there and expect to be forgiven after all I’d done to her? It wasn’t just my family. I liked to blame them but I was not good enough for her. I knew that. I knew I wasn’t enough for her. She deserved a hero- like Potter. That is part of the reason I hated Potter so much. But right now, I needed to just focus on having a civil conversation with her and showing her that I am not a “loathsome cockroach”. Blaise stopped at a door and turned to look at me. I looked at the door and realized she was behind it. I shook my head and turned to leave, “Draco. No. She is my sister and you are my best mate. We have to get this over with. She does not hate you. I told you this”. “No, you don’t understand. She can’t not hate me. I shouldn’t go in there. It would just be putting her through more than what I’ve already done”, I tried to explain. “Draco”, Hermione… Kalliope interrupted us and I looked to see her door had opened silently, “Come in” she smiled. I unthinkingly obeyed. Blaise was grinning from ear to ear. I wanted to kick the filthy little git. 

She was different. Yes, she looked different. Her hair was black and silky, her skin was olive. Her eyes were grey. She had always looked fierce and determined. She was confident in her abilities. The girl who looked at me had heartache and uncertainty in her gaze. I knew it because I felt it too. She did not look like she could fire back at me if I threw something her way. It froze my heart to think that I might have been part of the reason. “So… you are the beautiful Kalliope”, I smiled knowing it would shock her. “Hello Draco”, she said with a fierce blush on her face. It was adorable. “He told you who I am…. Or was?” She said with hesitation, like she was ashamed. The shame was my fault. That hurt. “He did, and it’s a pleasure to see you again Granger… or Zabini” I stumbled at the end. This was awkward. Looking for help, I glanced at Blaise. “Well, you guys, let’s trade stories. We can hear about the things the Gryffindors have done and she can hear about all the fun we Slytherins have”, Blaise suggested in a sly voice. I smiled in spite of myself, “Your sister here doesn’t break rules, remember?”, I challenged her. There was that spark… I saw it light up her eyes, “So you think Draco!” Kalliope fired back, “I’ll have you know that I’ve broken every school rule… some more than once”. I knew she had, of course. That was part of what drew me to her. She challenged the rules, but she always had a good reason. “Every rule?” I questioned dubiously. “Well, you caught me smuggling the dragon”, she said offhandedly as Blaise sat up straight and lost his eyebrows in his hairline. “What???” He cut her off. “Oh, it’s nothing Blaise, we smuggled a dragon out of the castle and sent it to Romania so Hagrid wouldn’t get arrested for trading illegal magical creatures on the black market”. Blaise had no response for that. I watched his face and started laughing. Granger was such a rebel and no one knew.

“Blaise, it’s not like I’m a criminal” she defended herself. “Only because you were never caught! You could be in Azkaban!” He half-screeched. I continued, feeding the fire and watching her eyes spark at me, “Calm down, mate. That isn’t the worst of it. She STOLE the Dragon from Gringotts, broke into a high security vault, and has also played in the Forbidden Forest, beaten up a mountain troll, aided in the trespassing of a giant in the Forbidden Forest, left school grounds, stolen thestrals and potion ingredients, brewed illegal potions, and more”. This was too much fun, “Oh, I almost forgot that she broke into the ministry of magic, helped a convicted murderer escape the dementors on the back of that foul hippogriff that attacked me, and impersonated a ministry employee”. She hid her face in her hands. “Um.. I really don’t know what to say, Kale. You didn’t tell us all this at your house!”, Blaise accused. “Blaise… I had good reasons for all those things”, she said desperately. He saw she was getting worried and busted out laughing. He couldn’t seem to stop. “You know what’s great?” he began, “Mom and Dad thought they were getting a child that would give them a break! Oh I can’t wait to hold this stuff against you. We need to talk later, Draco”, he laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. I watched this exchange with a smirk. “Thank you, Draco”, she said sarcastically and I responded with a mock bow, “Anytime, my lady”. Blaise grabbed her in a hug, “Oh! I’m so excited. You’re going to be a great sister”.

Alek called for Blaise, “I’ll be back, you guys. Draco, don’t go anywhere” Blaise said on his way out the door. Oh great. Now what? “Kalliope, I do owe you an apology for my behavior towards you all these years”- “You helped save my life. Dobby wouldn’t have gotten to us in time if you hadn’t stalled… Thank you, Draco”, she said softly. Why is she treating me like this? I’ve been awful to her. The last thing I deserve is thanks. “Hermione… I mean Kalliope… you were in my house when you were suffering like that. I should have taken the hit for you. I should have done anything but what I did. I didn’t. So many things happened that I… that I… “ She cut me off, “that you couldn’t have stopped if you tried. Draco, I’m not saying you have not made your share of mistakes, but I can’t let hate enter my heart or I would be like them”, she inched closer to me and I held my breath, “We are not the same people we were, Draco. Your perspective has been broadened. I see the world more for what it is, but I know that now, more than ever, it’s important for us to come together. If we are united, then it will be harder to divide us again”. 

“You put on a brave face and speak noble words, Zabini, but I’m betting you hurt more than you let on”, I challenged. I wanted her to lash out at me and punish me for what I did. I wanted her to own up to feeling the resentment I feared she carried. I did not want her to do what she did. She cried. She tried to stop, I could see her looking around for an escape, her hands moving uselessly. She turned to run but I caught her. She flinched at my touch and I began to let her go saying, “No, don’t run. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”. She sobbed even harder and looked around as if trying to find a way to escape again. I flailed my arms uselessly. To my surprise, she leaned on me and wept. “It’s not you, ferret” she said between sobs trying to sound braver than she looked, “this is absurd, but I’m just so.. so… confused. I don’t know who I am. Am I Hermione? Am I Kalliope? Am I angry at the world, like Ron is now or do I just want peace? It’s too much. There are still people I have not grieved for and now I have my past to grieve because my life will never be the same” she softened her voice and got still. 

“You’re right. It won’t be the same”, I said, “It can be better now because you did something braver than most adults we know and certainly braver than me. Now, we can come together and keep it from ever happening again. Now your family is not new, but bigger. It will take adjusting, but you’ll have them there for you. Blaise will stick by your side. He will be a great brother…. And I know it doesn’t mean much, but I will be there for you too”, I said shyly. “Thank you, Draco. I can honestly say that I never expected to cry on you”, she giggled a little trying to hide her embarrassment. I was overcome with pleasure at the fact that she had confided in me and trusted me in that moment. I reached out and brushed the hair from her face. She looked at me in surprise. I suppose she never thought I was capable of such gentle behaviors. Not wanting to push her too far, I just smiled and said, “That feels better, doesn’t it?” She shook her head a little, “Yeah, I feel a lot better actually. You never shared any of your stories, Draco. What are some of your favorite memories of Hogwarts?” 

I thought about it. Thinking about Hogwarts stung, but I reached for a good memory and recalled the time Blaise and I tried to sneak into the girl’s dorms to hide snakes. When the charm had sent us sprawling back into the common room, the snakes went everywhere. Snape came storming in and found us. We told him it was a house-spirit prank because they were snakes. It was a weak excuse. We didn’t expect him to buy it and I’m sure he didn’t, but he let us off the hook. The girls were furious. I could swear I saw him grinning as he strode out the door. It took us hours to find all those snakes, but we laughed so much that it was one of the best memories I have. When I told Kale the story she could hardly believe Snape let me off the hook. “I knew you were always his favorite” she accused. “Oh sometimes, he just made me so mad!”, she fumed. I laughed at her and she gave me a wry smile, but I sensed fondness behind it. How was this even happening? By all things reasonable, she should hate me. Yet here she sits smiling at me. It made me feel incredibly relieved and incredibly guilty at the same time.

There was a loud pop right next to us and Kale screamed. I sprung over to shield her. Then reason came back to us and we looked sheepishly at each other. “um, excuse me. I’m sorry” I mumbled sitting back up trying to remember my proper manners. We looked around and saw Blaise standing there with a knowing grin on his face. “Oh…” he said like an arrogant prat, “am I interrupting something?” he waggled his eyebrows. Oh no. Here he goes. He won’t rest now. “I’m pleased, Draco. You tried to shield my sister. But my question is- why didn’t either of you get out your wands?” We were stumped on that one. Probably trying to change the direction of the conversation Kale said, “Boys, can we take a look around? I know where the main rooms are, sort of, but I still don’t know this house very well.” Blaise looked at me and I grinned. We took Kale into the library. We knew she had already been there, but she did not know there was a secret room off the library. Blaise’s parents never use it and don’t know that we know about it. Or at least, we don’t think they know that we know. The opening is a painting of Merlin. If you touch the tip of his wand and say, “Good day, sir” he will swing forward and open into a large room. We brought furniture in here over the years and decorated it with things that our parents were going to throw away. We had stowed evidence in here too. Helene, Blaise’s older sister, was the one who found it. We had never brought anyone else here though. I couldn’t believe I was sitting in that room with the girl that used to be Hermione Granger. She looked around and her black hair brushed her face. She had to sweep it out of her eyes. My knees grew weak. 

“Listen, you guys, I’m hungry. I’ll be back- let me see if Dilla can whip us up some sandwiches or something”, said Blaise. I was torn between joy and fear at the fact that Blaise left me alone with her again. She seemed to be in the same predicament and seemed to be calculating my thoughts too. “Kale… I..um.. you.. you’re the first girl we have ever brought in here… well actually the only other person we’ve brought in here”, I said dumbly. What is wrong with me? “Is that so?” she smiled, knowing I was embarrassed, “what about all those rumors that you are the Romeo of Slytherin dungeon?” She asked coyly. “No, that’s not true. Pansy was just upset that I didn’t like her the way she liked me so she spread those rumors. I’ve never slept with a girl and certainly not every girl in Slytherin”, I confided. It mattered that she knew my feelings meant something. She was surprised, “Me neither”, she said. I laughed, “Well, I’m not surprised you’ve never slept with a girl”, I teased. Blaise chose that moment to come careening back into the room. “Kale, mom and dad are preparing for dinner. We’d better get going. Listen Draco, mate, don’t be a stranger okay?” He said. “I will try to get you invited to dinner this week”, he said winking as he walked out the portrait hole. Kale looked over at me and smiled shyly, “See you, Draco. It was nice getting to meet the real you”. Before I could stop myself, I beamed at her with a smile I hadn’t known I had in me and turned on the spot.

I had to tell her. She had to know. I popped into my room, sat down at my desk, and began working on a letter to Hermione…. I mean Kalliope… explaining how I’d always felt towards her and confessing my cowardice that I never acted on it. I knew she would be shocked, but I felt like she had to know the truth. I would lay my heart on the line. I was not sure when the time would be right to give it to her, but I wanted it to be ready when the time came. In the letter, I explained Snape’s tale, even though I knew that she probably already knew it. Then I explained how my family felt and how I had felt the same thing for a girl that I believed to be muggleborn. I remembered conversations between us and the simple times that I had watched her in class and noticed how her eyes shined when she leaned over a perfectly brewed cauldron or how she would gently clean the tips of her quills when she was finished writing in a class. I loved how neat she was. She never would have known from the sneer on my face and the cruel taunts. The letter was long but she would know of my childhood and how I grew up. I held nothing back. She would know it all, and I had to trust that she would at least respect me for it, if she did not return my feelings.


	5. The Mahogany Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Recap: The last chapter was all about introducing us to the inner thoughts of the Slytherin prince and his regrets and thoughts about the war and his family legacy.
> 
> Chapter 5: This chapter brings a little more magic into the story and we start to see a little bit of romance!!

Kalliope’s Point of View: 

Dinner with my family. That was nerve wracking. Not long ago I was Hermione Granger, ⅓ of the Golden Trio, and thus an enemy of Draco Malfoy. Now I am having dinner with my family as Kalliope Zabini, at their house, and friends with a Slytherin. No not a Slytherin- THE Slytherin that my friends hate. I looked at Blaise nervously and he smiled back. I think he really is happy to have me back. I loved my brother already. He was going to be another best friend and I wondered how my other two best friends would respond to him. We walked down the hall toward the stairs and I looped my arm through his. Blaise glanced down at me curiously and I cast a shaky smile his way. He understood. We entered the dining room and my parents’ smiles melted my heart that was just about frozen in fear. Loriani caught Blaise’s eyes and communicated something to him. He flushed and grinned. “Here you go, Kale” he said and pulled out my chair. Sometimes I forgot they were part of the pure-blood culture where things could be more formal. I blushed as he pushed in my chair for me and glanced at Loriani next to me. Blaise sat across from me and asked Alek, sitting at the head of the table, to pass the rolls.

“Now, Kalliope, I’m sure you’re curious about your older sister”, Alek began and I nodded. “Helene is five years older than you. You are a lot like her, actually. She loved the library. If we had let her move her bed in there, that is where she would have lived. But… she did not trust us. She remembered the things we had been a part of, even if we were not the most active parts of it. She remembered me taking you away and she had been devastated. Helene hated us. She hated our life here and she hated our friends. We could never quite reach her, though we tried. When she turned sixteen she told us she was going to leave. She had written my brother in Italy. He came and helped her take her things and they left. Raynan never approved of our lives and was happy to give her an opportunity to get away. At that point, we were not involved in anything but it seemed as though we would never be rid of our past”, Alek looked down. I had looked at Blaise when he said library and Blaise nodded slightly, looking sad. “I’m sorry about Helene. You don’t suppose she would want to meet me if I wrote her, do you?” I asked. I really wanted to meet her and ask her some questions. “I don’t know dear. Helene can’t always be predicted, but it wouldn’t hurt to try if you want to meet her”, Loriani encouraged. I noticed for the first time how close Loriani and Alek were. Their hands were never far apart and they seemed so linked that they almost mirrored each others’ movements.

Their honesty was moving. They did not try to excuse anything they had done, but they were obviously not those people anymore. They were just a family that loved each other and wanted to include me in it. I looked around at each of them and felt relaxed, comfortable. They were part of my family now. They would not replace my adoptive parents, but I could include them. My smile felt natural as I looked at each of them. They seemed to visibly relax, like they were worried about that conversation. That reminded me, “I would like to write my parents and let them know that I am okay. Is there an owl I could use?” I asked. “Of course, dear. We all have owls and we will need to get you one too. You can use Daisy, my owl, for now”. “Thanks, um….. is it okay if I ask to extend my visit here?” I nervously questioned. I still wasn’t sure what to call her, so I avoided saying names and it was obvious with that stumble. Her smile lit up the room, “of course, dear” she cooed, “and I know you are worried about what to call me. Loriani is fine until you are more comfortable”, she assured me. She was growing on me. I loved her for that and returned her smile in kind. “So, mum, dad, I found out some things about our dearest Kale today. She isn’t so innocent you know… the things she confessed to at her other house were just the tip of the iceberg”, Blaise grinned evilly at me across the table. I put my face in my hands again and peeked up between my fingers at their faces. Alek had an impish grin on his face and Loriani looked a little concerned, but mostly like she was going to laugh. 

We sat and talked well into time when we should have been getting ready for bed. I told them about Sirius and how we helped him escape on Buckbeak. Alek nearly choked on his chicken when Blaise explained it was the same Hippogriff that attacked Draco. Blaise had threatened to tell about Norbert the dragon but seemed to decide it was a good card to hold in reserve. I finally excused myself and went to take a bath. “Oh, Kalliope”, my mother called as I was leaving the room, “we will need to take you shopping tomorrow. Your clothes don’t quite fit since you changed and you will be needing an owl. Besides, we ought to go ahead and do yours and Blaise’s school shopping” she finished. It was going to feel weird to have anyone other than my mum, Jean, buying me anything. My little suite had a bathroom in it- the shelves were well stocked with scented soaps and shampoos. I felt so relaxed after I finished. I made my way back into my bedroom and noticed the mahogany box on the dresser again. I stroked the Z and turned it around, looking from every angle to try to find a seam. There weren’t any seams. Is it magical? I wondered. 

There was a soft rapping on my window and I saw an owl fluttering outside. Quickly, I ran over and let the owl in. It was a gorgeous bird with handsome brown feathers. There was a note on the foot and a small package. “Kalliope, this is for you. Sweet Dreams, Draco”. His owl flew back out the window. I was so bewildered that I looked up, my eyes resting randomly on the Mahogany box, and spoke aloud, “Draco Malfoy sent me a package?” As I turned my head back to face the package, I heard a snap coming from the box. It had opened. There was a silver necklace with an intricately woven chain and beautiful pendant inside it. The pendant was a letter Z. It had more than a shine to it, it was almost like the Z was emitting a faint light. The inside of the box was a soft green velvet material. There was a very old slip of parchment sitting in the box. I picked it up and read, 

You are a Zabini daughter. Traditionally, this box is given when a daughter is 17 in order to lift   
her spirits. This box is a celebration of love, and you should know that not all of the  
young men who approach you will do so for pure reasons. Know that, from the bottom   
of my heart, you belong to a great family. The necklace in this box is to remind you of   
that. Happy 17th birthday, dear child. Remember, family is the real treasure. This box   
is charmed so that it only opens when you speak the name of one who truly loves you.  
\- Mathilde Zabini 

I sat on my bed in shock, letting the parchment fall back into the box. This couldn’t be. There was a mistake. The only name I had spoken since being in this room was Draco Malfoy. I tucked everything back into the box and closed it then I said hurriedly, “Draco”, nothing happened. My heart stopped and I tried again, “Draco Malfoy” and started as the box popped open again. It could not be. I turned and looked at the note and package he had sent. The little box was wrapped in brown paper. Carefully taking the paper off, I stared at the rectangular box hesitating. My fingers shook as I pulled the top off and looked in. It was a solid silver bookmark. The design had a very regal looking crest on it. I looked carefully at the bottom of the crest and saw that it said, “Malfoy” on the flowing banner. He had sent this to me? Could it be true, then? My brain was simply dumbfounded.

“Dear, I brought Daisy so you could send your letter when you’re ready” Loriani began as she walked into the room, “Oh! It’s open!! Kalliope!” she gasped, throwing her hands up a bit. She quickly noticed the state I was in and came over to wrap me in a hug. “You don’t have to tell me”, she assured me. “Mom...” I said not even thinking about it, “watch” and I closed the box, looking up at her. She nodded to me with tears in her eyes. “Draco Malfoy” I said quietly. Mom stared at the box as it popped and began opening like wooden petals on a flower. “Well…” she paused seeming to be lost for words, “He must have loved you before he knew you were a Zabini for that box to open. I can’t believe it. And he was thinking you were a muggleborn…” she seemed overcome and just as shocked as me. “Oh, Kalliope!” she squeezed me again, “let’s see the necklace!” she exclaimed. “Your father is going to have a fit when he finds out it has opened already”, she giggled. Putting the necklace around my neck and clasping it, she was as happy as she could be. The silver was cool, even after several minutes laying on my skin it never took on my body heat the way other pendants did. “Daisy will stay here until you need her. She is a good owl. Take your time, darling, and sweet dreams, I love you”, mom said. “I love you too, mom” I said kissing her on the cheek, “good night”. Lighting the room with her smile again, she left and closed my door behind herself. She didn’t push me. I felt myself growing fonder of her.

I ran over to my desk and tore a slip of parchment off a roll scrawling quickly “Draco, I need to see you. I’m in my room. – Kale”. Tying it to Daisy’s leg, I toted her over to the window saying “Take this to Draco, Daisy and then come back. Thank you, pretty girl”, she hooted happily and flew magnificently out the window. I watched her soar over the lawn and to the side of Malfoy Manor fighting the urge to call her back. I would look like a fool screaming after an owl and running across the lawn chasing her. Would he come? I didn’t know what to say. I’d show him the box and the parchment. His face would tell me everything I needed to know. My throat felt too full. I needed water. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real. Someone had attacked me and put me in a coma and this whole thing has all been fake.

There was a pop. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Draco laughed under his breath a bit when he saw me jump. “You summoned?” he said in a teasing drawl reminding me of the old Draco. “Um, yes. I wanted to thank you for the bookmark. It’s beautiful Draco”, I smiled trying to hide my cowardice. He arched an eyebrow, waiting. “You could have written that in your note”. He wasn’t buying it. I would have to show him. “And I wanted to show you something,” I added with my face burning. He seemed very amused at my obvious discomfort. Sighing, I beckoned him over to the box. I would just get it over with quickly. Either it was true or it wasn’t. He eyed it curiously and looked at me saying, “What’s this?” I handed the note to him, “read this”. His face lost the little color it had as he quickly read the note. He seemed weak. He watched me with fear in his eyes as I closed the box. “Who is he?” He asked quietly, sounding absolutely crushed. I nervously chewed my lip and met his eyes for a moment, “Draco Malfoy”, I managed to voice as I looked at the box. The box popped open. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, “Kalliope, I understand if…” I spoke his name “Draco”, interrupting his sentence. He opened his eyes “It’s true. I do.” he said, his voice gruff but so soft. This was unbelievable. It didn’t feel wrong but it did leave me confused. It shouldn’t feel okay. Should it? I wanted to back away because this was strange but I was so overwhelmed with life right now that somehow this brought comfort. The idea that he loved me and I knew it to be true was simply comforting.

Draco’s Point of View:

“Kalliope” I spoke her full name. It was beautiful. “I…” I began but stopped. Words. I had none. I don’t deserve her, I thought, lifting her face to mine and leaning closer, pausing to see how she responded. Her eyes met mine and she closed them to lean in. She could crush me if she wanted. She wouldn’t need a wand to do it. Our lips brushed together. I pulled my face back to look at her. It was unbelievable that she trusted me to hold her like this. She began to relax in my arms, tension melting away little by little as though she was slowly giving in. I gave her a soft, gentle kiss. The Dark Lord himself could barely frighten me the way she could. Love is funny like that. I had to tell her about it all now. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the parchment that was sticking up. It was the letter I had begun writing that explained my feelings for her. Her eyes pricked with tears when I told the story about Snape and how I knew how he had felt all those years. I told her about how my pride had all been a show and I had just been trying to live up to what I was expected to be. I had loathed my life. All that bragging was nothing but a coverup for how I really felt. Ashamed. Hermione had represented everything good to me and I was not good. I was considered evil and I knew it. I had taken my anger out on her because of what she represented, but the whole time that fascination and admiration had been there. Sometimes it made me even angrier. Emotions are so complicated.

I had not finished writing the letter so when I set it down I added “and it’s all true. I kept failing you and I was so afraid that I would fail you again and lose you when you were there at my house. I was trying to find a way, but I didn’t know how. I can be so despicable. I’m not a hero, Kalliope. You deserve better, but I will spend every day making up for all those mistakes. My heart is yours. You could crush it right now if you wanted. I would deserve it”. She stopped my heart saying, “Draco, stop. You’ve made mistakes, but you are not the sum of those mistakes. You deserve love.” That did it. My heart was exploding. I knew it. She would be the death of me. We were both overcome by our emotions. Maybe the pressure we were both under was just too much but we just melted into each other and forgot everything else in the world.

We gasped and separated as Blaise popped into the room. I could almost read his mind from the expression on his face, ‘They are just kissing… thank God’, it said. Kale looked terrified. I was shielding her from his scowl. He glanced down at her and his face grew soft. Looking up at me, his eyes were searching mine. He was my best mate. She was his sister. He knew how long I had loved her. He relaxed his stance and nodded once. “I popped by your room, mate, but you weren’t there. I saw Kale’s note when I was waiting for you. Wasn’t snooping, I promise. Well… out with it” he began, “how did all of this happen so fast?” “I got a note from her saying she needed to see me and then when I got here she showed me this box”, I pointed at it. Kale walked over to it and pulled out the slip of parchment. She put it back in the box after he read it, closed the lid and said, “Draco Malfoy”. The box opened. He grinned, “That’ll do it”. He smirked at me, knowing that my heart was probably doing loops on a broom. He was right. Then he looked at Kalliope, “So, what about you?” We looked at her. She blushed bright red, “Well, he always knew how to push my buttons and sometimes I really just wanted to hex him” I felt my old smirk return to my face, “but he always fascinated me. This whole thing makes me a little confused, to be honest… but nothing ever seems impossible anymore. After the things I’ve been through, accepting the strange isn’t so strange if that makes sense. When I saw this side of Draco that I’d never seen before, it’s just different. I knew that night at Malfoy Manor that he was not what we thought he was and now knowing he… how he… for so long…” she seemed overwhelmed, “It doesn’t make sense. I know it seems weird for me to do something that isn’t exactly rational, but maybe it’s good that he brings that out in me”, she said and she leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her. I always fascinated her? Hm… that was interesting news. 

“Draco”, she began with a curious expression on her face, “why the bookmark? Are you a closet nerd?” she raised her eyebrows at me. I remembered what started it all, “Well, yes I am, but that is the bookmark I was using when you first caught my eye. You were in the library at Hogwarts looking through books for information on something. I noticed you sneaking glances over at the restricted section so I went into the shelves behind where you were sitting. You were talking to yourself in a low voice. ‘Oh I can’t. I can’t go in the restricted section. It’s against the rules. But, I can’t find anything in all of this. Stupid Flamel. We will just have to. That’s all there is to it’. I’ll admit. I was impressed… and curious about who ‘stupid Flamel’ was”. Kalliope was smiling at me. “It’s Nicolas Flamel. He was the alchemist who invented the Sorcerer’s Stone and made the Elixir of Life”. Why would she be looking for the Elixir of life? “You were trying to become immortal?” I stared at her in surprise. “No! No! We thought Snape was trying to steal something for Voldemort and we were trying to stop him but we didn’t know what he was after. It turned out that it was Quirrell trying to steal the stone”, she explained like she was telling us what she had for breakfast. Then she got a soft smile on her face and looked up at me, “Thank you, Draco. I’ll treasure it forever”. She carefully picked the bookmark up and set it in the box. I noticed how she carefully set her box at a precise angle and studied how it looked on the dresser before she turned back to us. She was so careful with her things.

“Alright you guys, it’s about bedtime don’t you think?” Blaise said giving me a lifted eyebrow. He grinned, “We have to go shopping tomorrow, Kale. This will include clothes shopping for you, which I am going to hate every minute of, so can’t you at least grant me a good night’s sleep?” She blushed. “You’re right… but can’t we bring Draco with us?” I couldn’t believe she wanted me to go shopping. “I’ll bring Draco with me so we can go find more interesting things to do while you try on clothes”, Blaise stated flatly. No way was I shopping for clothes. I silently thanked Blaise with my eyes. Kale stifled a laugh. “Okay”, she agreed. “Now can you go, mate? I want to say goodnight to my girlfriend” I said lifting my eyebrows mischievously. Too much. That was too much. I saw his eyes narrow “Give me my sister” he said prattishly and snatched her away to hug her goodnight. “Night, Kale”. She mumbled goodnight against his chest and broke free gasping for air. She bounced up and kissed his cheek, catching him by surprise. “Thank you” she whispered. Blaise shook my hand and we man hugged. He whispered “take care of my sister, man, or I’ll make that hippogriff look like a pink pigmy puff” only half-joking. We had an understanding now.

Kalliope’s Point of View:

I was so relieved that all of that was out of the way. My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Holy crap. My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy, the ex-Death Eater. Someday I would have to ask him about that, I thought as I caught a glimpse of his dark mark tattoo, but not right now. Right now, his arms are so warm and we are so happy. It would be sinful to ruin this moment. I looked up at him and we kissed. It was deep and beautiful, but not dirty. He made me feel so special and treasured. Draco stepped back and looked at me. “Goodnight, Love. I’ll see you tomorrow”. He kissed my hand like I was some kind of princess. I blushed and a huge grin broke across his face. He turned on the spot and vanished with a pop. I realized then that maybe some of those seemingly arrogant “pure blood” mannerisms have a real purpose. Maybe the whole culture isn’t so bad and it just got perverted over time. I climbed into my garnet colored Gryffindor bed and fell asleep making a mental note to write my mother in the morning.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Recap:
> 
> Kalliope's Mahogany Box opened and she was shocked to discover that the boy she believed always hated her for no reason was actually in love with her. After a moving explanation from the Slytherin prince himself, she realized that there was a lot more to him than she believed. The chapter explored their budding relationship and all the feelings that go with the honeymoon phase of a relationship.
> 
> Chapter 6 Summary: 
> 
> Up to this point, the conflict in the story is centered within Kalliope herself and in her relationships to others. The plot begins to develop at bit more as we now begin to see a wider conflict introduced and how the characters interact in the wider wizarding world beyond Zabini manor.

Before we left for Diagon Alley, I thought I should write a quick letter to my parents. As I sat down to write them, I felt my thoughts freeze up a bit as I recalled the many opportunities they had to tell me. I would have had time to prepare myself. Time after time, they missed those opportunities: when I received my acceptance letter; when I had my first accidental magic; when they “learned” about Voldemort (for the second time, apparently). I was angry with them for denying me the chance to be ready. Quickly I scrawled, 

Mum and Dad,

I wanted to let you know that I am okay and that I will be extending my stay  
to get to know them better. I also wanted to ask you… why didn’t you tell me sooner?   
Love,  
Hermione

I found myself feeling a bit guilty after releasing Daisy to deliver the letter, but quickly I brushed it off and prepared to go to Diagon Alley.

Madame Malkin’s measuring tape was getting my height and other measurements as I saw the boys pass by the window on the way to the Quidditch shop. We weren’t sure what books we would need for this year, as none of us had received our letters yet, but we could stock up on everything else. Apparently, that meant Quidditch gear to the gentlemen of the party. I had forgotten to tell Draco that Mom knew about the box. I had also forgotten to take my necklace off. Dad saw it this morning and his eyes grew wide, but he didn’t ask about it. He merely commented, “Kalliope, that necklace looks beautiful on you”. Draco nearly fainted when Mom winked at him this morning and gave him a big hug. I chuckled as his signature Malfoy composure was squashed. Dad eyed Mom curiously and watched them carefully. He saw the wink and Draco’s frantic glance at me and put two and two together quickly. I had to give it to him, my father can keep a poker face very well. Mom watched me swatting at the now hyperactive measuring tape with a rather wicked looking grin while she chatted away to Madame Malkin to keep her distracted so she wouldn't notice the tape. She was so happy and playful and it amazed me that someone could be so happy to have me in their lives. I decided that I would differentiate my two mothers by calling my adoptive mother “Mum” and my biological mother “Mom”. The dads would be different. I wasn’t sure how I would resolve that issue just yet. I played with ideas in my head as Madame Malkins was pinning robes for school. Dadio? Father? Pops? None of those seemed to fit. Father was the closest thing to working, but I just wasn’t sure about it. Maybe it was all in my head. I would try father for a while in my head and avoid calling him anything specific out loud until I figured it out. Why is it that I overthink everything? “Alright, young lady! You’re all done", Madame Malkin startled me out of my thoughts, "They will be ready before you finish your shopping in Diagon Alley. Come back in about an hour”, she said in her motherly voice and turned to mom to bid farewell as if they would never see each other again.

We went over to the teen’s section and picked out some jeans, tops, and dresses for me to wear. Most young people did not wear robes for every day anymore and many of the stores had finally begun to address this. Some pure blood families wore robes daily still, but it was a fading practice. Draco’s father had always made him wear robes. It was almost a symbol of status to some families, while to others it was just all they knew. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley, for example, rarely ever wore street clothes. Father came into the shop and smiled at me. “I saw some great owls over at Eyelop’s, Kale. Can we go, Loriani? I want to show her this sleek black owl I saw. If Channing Tatum were an owl…” he was saying. “Alexandros Zabini, we aren’t finished shopping yet! Do you want to tote an owl around for us while we shop? We had better go there last”, mom cut him off. “Oh, all right. You know I like Eyelop’s!” he retorted, sounding like his chocolate frog got away. Mom laughed, “Honestly, Alek! You’re worse than the boys”, she said fondly. I don't know why it surprised me so much that a pureblood family could be so silly and normal. I always imagined all pureblood families being stuffy, uptight, arrogant, and ..well... like Lucius Malfoy. I guess I was mistaken. “Speaking of boys”, he said significantly, “the box opened?”, he said in a kind and somewhat teasing voice. I blushed and looked at Mom. “Alek!” she scolded him. “It was Draco, wasn’t it?” he asked, intent on hearing it. Mom somehow managed to gracefully swat at his arm. “It’s okay, Mom” I said. “It was Draco”, I confirmed and looked down. Father lifted my chin up, “that box has never been wrong, sweetheart. If it opened for him then it’s the real deal. I’m happy for you... even if I am a little sad that it happened so soon. He can’t have you to himself just yet. You’re my girl, too, and I have a lot of time to make up for!”

“Can we go to the bookstore?” I pleaded. “But we don’t have your supply list yet”, father responded. “I know, but it’s my favorite store”, I countered. He was smiling. “I knew it would be. I just wanted to make you worry”, he teased. Playfully glaring at him, I took off in the direction of Flourish and Blott's with my parents trailing behind. Father made a beeline for the magazine section while Mom was looking at journals. I was looking for any displays that might hint what my school books would be this year. I laughed to myself as I imagined what Harry and Ron would say about that and reminded myself to write them soon. There was a Daily Prophet display celebrating the completion of the Death Eater round-up, featuring the faces of all the Death Eaters that had been caught or surrendered. Lucius Malfoy’s face was among them. I deliberately walked away from it looking for a distraction. Draco and Blaise were in the corner of the shop and I walked toward them. They were pointing and whispering at a couple of different books when they noticed me. Blaise snatched the book from Draco and hurriedly went the other direction. That was odd and not at all subtle for someone trying to be sneaky. What a terrible Slytherin, I smirked as the thought crossed my mind. “Hey” I said greeting my boyfriend sweetly, “what was that about?” I questioned with my eyebrows raised. “Oh, nothing”, he said coyly, “you know Blaise. He is weirder than a house-elf in a ballgown”. “Well, I can’t argue with that” I laughed, “but you two BOTH seem like you’re up to something. Never mind, though. I will let it be. Besides, if it has anything to do with Blaise I’m not sure I want to know”. “I have ears, Kale”, Blaise complained as he came up behind me. “Oh, I got you some new ink and quills”, Draco said deftly changing the subject and I smiled at him. “Draco, you didn’t need to do that… but thank you” I blushed. He kissed my cheek. Blaise wisely held his commentary inside. “Why don’t we go to Eyelop’s?” I said as I saw Mom and Father approaching. Father winked at me. Who knew he was such a fan of pets? It was kind of cute. Draco hurried past the Daily Prophet stand, hoping I wouldn’t notice it. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave him a small smile. 

Draco’s Point of View:

Obviously everyone knew about my father and Kalliope was no exception. Hermione had been at the other end of his and my aunt’s wands receiving brutal assaults but I still did not want her to see it. I didn’t want to see it either. He was the reason that I had an identity crisis growing up. Why I couldn’t befriend people I wanted. I was spoiled, yes. Materially, I got everything I wanted and out of any trouble I wanted all because of my father. It wasn’t without a cost though. I always owed them control over my life because of “all they did for me”. In return for the rich rewards of the Malfoy lifestyle, I exchanged my freedom and tried to turn myself into another Lucius. I forced my mind to turn back to the book we were looking at for Kalliope. We didn’t know they had come to Flourish and Blott’s, but I suppose it should not have been a surprise for Kale to come anyway- even though we had not received our letters yet. Even though she looked different, I loved that she was still the same person. I watched her walk through the store looking at everything with interest and taking in every detail that others just looked over just smiling and even laughing to herself. Kalliope did not know much about her family history. It had only been a week and a couple of days since she discovered she was a Zabini, after all, but there was a lot of interesting history in many of the pureblood families. Blaise explained to me that Kalliope’s name itself was shrouded with history. The book only tells part of the story, as the original Kalliope kept many secrets to herself. The Zabini library did not have a copy anymore and Blaise suspected that Helene had taken it with her. Blaise was whispering something to his mum and she nodded to him. He casually fell behind and then nipped back into the book store. I wondered how much Kalliope had found out about her family history and how she would react when she did. 

Eyelop’s was not far from the book store but suddenly Mr. Zabini paused and then tried to hurry us along, looking worriedly toward the potions shop. I followed his gaze and saw Wyler Pithe looking our way. Shoot. This was going to be awkward. I moved to put Kalliope behind me without making it obvious that I was shielding her from view. She looked at me, confused and followed my gaze. Her quick mind put together enough to make a decent guess. “Zabini!! Zabini!! He called loudly”, there would be no ignoring him now. “Ah, Pithe. I see you’re well. We really must...” Mr. Zabini began before he was cut off, “Bah! What’s your rush, Zabini? I would almost think you aren’t glad to see me. I heard a rumor about your family”. Pithe scanned us all over and paused on my face, “Ah, young Draco. You’re growing up, I see. Who is that behind you, there? Have you found a lady, at last?”. He moved to look at Kalliope. She smiled nervously and leaned into my side. I kept my wand hand free and held it near my pockets. Blaise was at my side standing tall, his eyes locked on Pithe. Pithe’s eyes did not miss the movement or body language, but his gaze flickered back to Kalliope’s face and then over to Blaise’s.

He knew. If only Blaise had stayed gone a little while longer. I guess it wouldn’t have mattered, even then she looked like a perfect cross between her mother and father. “Alek… Alek… you’ve been holding out on us”, he simpered, “we can still be friends, you know. I’m not out to harm your children. They could be trained to use those powers, Zabini. There is no shame in using the power they were born with. That is not evil.” He definitely knew. Pithe was looking for a new pureblood power to follow or one to destroy. “Ms. Zabini”, he spoke to Kalliope, “I am Wyler Pithe. Welcome back, my dear. I see you are surprised. Did your father not tell you of the special gifts you and your brother possess?” He turned to Blaise, “Young Blaise, you have your father’s strong bearing. You probably don’t remember me, but it is good to see you looking so grown up”, Pithe turned back to Mr. Zabini, “Alek, we grew up together. We were friends once. Time has not changed us so much that we cannot be that, at least? I am not a bad guy. I only want to preserve the gifts we all share. Your children really should know about these things, if only to protect themselves from those unlike myself”. “Pithe, we did indeed have many good times together as lads. We made some mistakes together too. I only want to live a normal life, my friend. Surely you would not begrudge us that right? Take care, Wyler.” Mr. Zabini nodded to Pithe and held out his arms ushering his family toward Eyelop’s. 

I steered Kalliope in front of us and turned behind, watching our backs until Pithe was gone. Waiting until he was well away, I scanned the area quickly and then ducked inside Eyelop’s Owl Emporium. Kalliope’s face was etched with both concern and curiosity. I knew that look. She would not rest until she found out the answers. Blaise made eye contact with me and waited. I nodded at him briefly to confirm Pithe was gone and turned my gaze back to Kalliope as she walked among the owls. Blaise had already told me all about the Zabini twins, and I had heard of the legends before. Twins have the potential to be remarkably powerful if they are born with the gift of the twins. The Zabini family is unique because when twins are born into their family they are always one boy and one girl, and they ALWAYS have the gift. This makes them a target for those seeking power and those seeking to destroy a threat. Mr. Zabini was showing Kalliope a handsome black owl that had a dusting of grey speckles on its wings. It was a nice looking bird. The owl hooted at her softly and lifted each foot briefly as though eager to see her. She smiled at it and nodded to herself, putting her hand out toward it. The owl let her stroke its feathers and moved his head into her hand. Then he sat up looking regal again, as though he had not shown anyone affection. She laughed at him and looked to Mr. Zabini. “This is the one?” he asked her. She nodded sheepishly, “but I have my”, she started. “Now, Kalliope. You’re my daughter. I won’t hear of it. You don’t have to watch me pay if you’re that embarrassed” he laughed at her. I liked that about her. Blaise wouldn’t have thought twice about his parents buying him a new owl. She also took the shock of the conversation with Pithe very well and did not let it shake her. I guess she had been through enough that not much shook her anymore.

We all went to lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before heading back to Zabini Manor. Hagrid was there and quite drunk. I noticed that Kalliope did not speak to him and introduce herself. She looked surprised by it and a little disgruntled. Mostly she quietly listened to our conversation and appeared deep in thought. I imagined she would have a few questions when we got back. We apparated back into the sitting room but Kalliope did not appear there. “Did she say she was going somewhere else?” Alek hopefully suggested. “No, Mr. Zabini. I will check her room. Maybe she is thinking. I recognized that look on her face. She won’t give up now until she knows everything”, I told them, already heading to the stairs. I knocked on her door calling for her. She told me to come in, sounding preoccupied. I peeked in the door. Kalliope was pacing in her room. “Are you alright, love?” I checked. “Yes, I’m sorry if I scared you all. I just had forgotten about that part of the letter that father wrote and left with my parents all those years ago. He hadn’t been hiding it from me, it just hadn’t come up yet” she explained. “Draco, I don’t know what this all means. I don’t want any dark powers. I just want a life that is my own and to share with those I choose.” “And you can have that, Love. It is not the power that is evil. It is how you choose to use it. It is no different than the power you already have. Of course, you don’t have to use it just because you have it either. You have no obligation to anyone”. The worry in her face started to melt away. Yes, this girl was my place in the world. Could I really have this life with her? It was a life I did not deserve and a life that I was not born into. I worried that the universe would never allow me to keep it.

We were occupied when Blaise came bursting through the door. “Oh”, I flushed, “I forgot to tell you. She’s fine. She was just preoccupied with her thoughts and hadn’t thought we would worry. Sorry, mate.” Blaise narrowed his eyes at me and stuck his head back out the door calling, “Mum, Dad, she’s fine. They were just a little busy talking", he unnessarily emphasized the word, "and Draco forgot to tell us”. I guess that was deserved. “Has your box opened, Blaise?” Kalliope asked him, causing us to pause and regroup. “No”, Blaise answered, “I guess no witch out there truly loves me”, he mocked pulling a pouty face. “Who says that your box opens the same way?”, I asked him. “Good question, Draco” Alek chimed in as he strode in the door. Blaise got a thoughtful look on his face and eyed his dad as if he were trying to pull the secret from his head. Alek smiled fondly at Blaise and then spoke to them both, “Kalliope, sweetheart, I think it is time that you, your brother, and I have a talk. I’m sure you have lots of questions. For that matter, you may both have questions though Blaise has heard most of it before”. Turning to me he spoke with a slight grin on his face, “Well, Draco. I suppose since we will be seeing you around quite a bit you can join us for dinner at 7. Please invite your mother as well”. Kalliope’s eyes grew as big as a house elf’s. I guess some things do shake her, still.


	7. Zabini: A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Recap: 
> 
> Tension rises as Kalliope meets Wyler Pithe in Diagon Alley. She recalls the parts of the letter the spoke of powers and dangers. Kalliope brings home an owl (still unnamed). Meanwhile Draco stews about the dangers that the twin powers will bring. We left off when Alek requested to speak to Kalliope and Blaise along and invited Draco and his mother to dinner.
> 
> Special Request: Help me name Kalliope's owl...: Option 1: Emrys ; Option 2: Moony ; Option 3: Archimedes (Archie)

Kalliope’s Point of View:

“Why don’t we talk in the library?” Father suggested offering me his arm and looking at both Blaise and I. “Sure, Kalliope will probably be more comfortable there”, Blaise grinned at me. We went back downstairs and Mom went to help Dilla prepare dinner. I felt more curious than worried. I guess nothing much could shake me these days, after what I’d already been through. Harry gets most of the sympathy, but Ron and I were both put through the ringer too. I don’t begrudge him for it, but sometimes I feel as if people see me like an encyclopedia. Oh, Hermione was there but she didn’t feel anything because she is just a volume of information. I missed them… Harry and Ron. Harry and I have stayed close, but Ron and I have drifted apart. Ron is bitter and angry. It is understandable as he lost a brother in the war, but I can’t harbor that kind of hatred and be happy. I kept hoping he would come around. I missed him as he was before. After I learned some things I would write letters to my parents, Harry and Ron, and Helene as well. I had a lot of writing to catch up on. Father opened the door and put an end to my wandering thoughts.

“Kalliope, you remember in your letter when I spoke about the power of twins?” Father asked, “Yes”, I confirmed wanting him to go on. “Blaise, do you remember what I told you about this when we found out that the last couple of Death Eaters were being rounded up?” “Yeah. You told me that our family has a history of twins and while the power of twins is rare, even among twins, that it has never failed to occur with twins in the Zabini family. The power occurs as the bond between them grows. They can combine their power and do extremely powerful magic without the use of a wand”, answered Blaise. Father nodded his approval and continued, “Exactly. In our family history, it has never been used for evil. Zabini twins seemed to be born in times where the magical world was in danger and they would confront the danger and help to eliminate the threat, or they would go into hiding. In the more recent generations, it became a practice to divide the twins so that they could not form a bond and become an object of desire or a threat”. “Why would they go into hiding”, I asked him. I would save the next question for last. He looked very serious, “It is no secret, especially among those concerned with power, that twins can have great powers. Those who seek power either seek to take advantage of the power of twins, or they seek to eliminate the threat”. “That is also why the twins were split apart”, Blaise continued looking grave. 

My heart grew cold with fear. I felt my face grow pale. “Father…” I began, “you aren’t going to send me away?” “No! No! Of course not. If I thought that was best, I would have left you with your family blissfully ignorant that we ever existed, child. No, I think we must prepare you both to protect yourselves if need be and try to live as a family. Blaise wants to join the Order. You are already part of the Order. I think you should become aurors and help to quell those seeking to fill the void in the dark magical world that the Dark Lord has left. Your gift should not be wasted. I will help train you and I will fight with you. It is time for the Zabini name to be restored”. Blaise’s eyes were almost sparking with excitement. He looked at me. Haven’t I done enough fighting for the good in the world? “I need time. I’m tired, father. I’ve been fighting the evil in the world since my first year at Hogwarts. Let me think about this. Just let me sleep on it.” Blaise looked a little disappointed, but father’s expression told me he understood. 

I ran to my room and heard a hooting sound. Oh! I had forgotten about my new owl. He still needed a name but I was too distracted to think of one. However, I did have two important letters to write to my best friends. I eagerly spread out a parchment and grabbed my quill only to realize that I had no idea where to start. They knew nothing about anything that had been happening. It was important that Ron, in particular, was told carefully. I decided to write Harry first and he could help me figure out a way to tell Ron. Things had been difficult with us as we had drifted apart after the war. Ron was very angry and depressed. He didn't cope well and our relationship ended. I think that when Ron looks at me, he remembers everything that we have gone through and the war we fought together. Ron will always be a part of my heart, but to keep fighting for something that is clearly not the right fit seems futile. 

Dear Harry,

I have a lot of news to put into this letter and I hope that you will try to understand it and support me through this. I discovered that I was adopted by my parents from a magical family. My biological family is the Zabini family and my name was/is Kalliope Fae Zabini. Blaise, from our school, is my twin brother. Apparently this muggleborn is actually a pureblood. I was hidden for my own safety. When combined with my brother, eventually we will develop great power that is a threat to those who wish to be more powerful. Because we were born during the reign of Voldemort, we were hidden away to be protected from him. I was placed under a glamour spell that made me appear to be a Granger physically. I look very different now. There is a great deal to explain and more news to tell. It is probably too much to put into one letter. I am hoping that we can meet at some point soon to talk about all this and how I will tell Ron. Most importantly, I want you to know that I am still the same person and that I don't want to lose my best friends.

Love,  
Hermione Granger - Kalliope Zabini

Draco came to my room to tell me that he and his mother had arrived. Seems he predicted my nervousness about meeting his mother. His presence relaxed me enough to breathe and speak. As we walked to the dining room, we brainstormed name ideas for my owl. “How about Hooty?” Draco suggested playfully. I just rolled my eyes. “I don’t know. I’m sure the perfect name will come to me”, I replied thoughtfully. The dinner was not painful but left me feeling very out of place. It was so formal that I could not tell what anyone was truly feeling or thinking. This was more like the Pureblood culture that I expected. How do you know where you stand with people when no one speaks what they are really thinking or feeling? Fortunately, I knew enough about formal table manners to blend in. Narcissa was very polite toward me and I sensed no malice in her gaze. She seemed to watch Draco and I thoughtfully. Draco was very gentle toward his mother. He was careful to make me feel included, for which I was very grateful. I was accustomed to gatherings where everyone was free to speak and even roam about, sitting where they chose. Most of the time, we used disposable dishes and a single fork with a paper napkin. This time there were enough forks for all of Gryffindor house, meant only for the six of us. The conversation was surface level exchange. Narcissa asked a few polite questions and gave polite but canned responses. She was kind, but my instinct told me she was even more nervous than I was. She just hid it better by following the social "rules". Blaise found my eyes and furrowed his brow, silently asking me what was wrong. I just held his gaze and made a small effort to smile. He seemed to understand. I heard a passing whisper in my head. It was too faint to tell what it was but my eyes widened in shock. Blaise seemed to feel my shock as he sat up straighter in his chair and looked to me for an answer. I shook my head. The adults missed the exchange, as they were busy discussing the newest line of spell books for cleaning and redecorating. Draco, however, missed nothing. His eyes flickered between us. “Father”, Blaise spoke, “May we be excused? Perhaps we can rejoin the party for a relaxed dessert course on the terrace after a while?” He suggested with a friendly lopsided smile. Father laughed, “Goodness! To think I’ve raised a son that is not interested in cleaning spells! Very well, you young people may go. I will summon you after a while when we are ready for dessert. I think a more relaxed setting may be welcome to us all”. He winked at me. I just absolutely loved him in that moment and gave him a quick peck on the cheek saying, “Thank you, father” as we exited the dining room. 

We all went straight to the hidden room in the library. “What was that?” Blaise was looking straight into my eyes. “I don’t know. I heard a whisper in my head when we were” I gestured between us unsure of what to say, “and it startled me. You jumped when I got scared”. “You heard a whisper?” Blaise asked, not sounding alarmed at all. “Yes Blaise, but generally that is not a good thing”. “Kale, what was it saying?” he sounded patient. “It was too faint to tell”. “I think it was me… you seemed so small and feeling out of place over there. You looked up almost as if I had spoken your name when I wanted your attention. Then you looked scared and a jolt of shock went through me”. Draco got a thoughtful look on his face, “Wait… you can feel what she feels?” He asked, rounding on Blaise, “Is that why you keep interrupting us in the middle of…” “Whoa, mate. No. It’s not like that. Not all the time. I think it may only be when I am feeling connected to her or maybe when I want to” He saw Draco about to argue the point further and added, “and I certainly do not want to know any of that”.

While they were going back and forth about whatever it was they were arguing over, I began to look around. There was a scratched up bookshelf in one corner beside an old dusty couch. I trailed my finger along the bookshelf, looking at the titles of the abandoned books. Deadly Spells, Sleuthsayer: Find More Nuggets than a Niffler, Magical Concealment, Perfectly Pure: A Guide to Pureblood Culture and Expectations for our 100% Magical Youth, and No Reason Just Fun: Trick Spells, Fire Spells, Amusing Transformations and more. I suddenly realized the room had gone quiet. The boys were watching me with apprehension on their faces. “This is interesting reading material”, I said casually. Draco walked over explaining, “We have not read these in a long time. I do know a lot of dark spells... dangerous ones. I never used them, but I liked knowing I could defend myself with equal might if need be. Blaise never studied to become a Death Eater and he did not like that I did, but he knew my whole family was in a bad position and respected that I was trying to keep us alive… even if it was the cowardly choice” Draco defended my brother, but not himself. He continued as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary, “Learning to snoop effectively has been a great skill of mine. You have snooped around some yourself. You might like this book, actually” he said handing me Sleuthsayer. Pointing to Magical Concealment he continued, “This book here would have been good for you to have when you were running from the ministry and Death Eaters last year. It was a favorite book of your brother’s” he smirked, “And this book”, he picked up Perfectly Pure, “is here because I claimed to have lost it. My parents put protective charms on this copy because my first one was mysteriously destroyed”. I dusted off Sleuthsayer and eyeballed it curiously. 

“May I borrow this?” I asked them, not knowing whose book it was. Draco shrugged, “Sure, but don’t get any ideas. I know all the tricks” he grinned at me. He asked no questions about why I wanted to read the book. “Actually, could I borrow all of them?” I added innocently. Draco’s face became oddly impassive as he said, “Sure… most of them are mine, as Blaise is not a huge fan of books, but you’ll have to ask him about Magical Concealment” he said a little too calmly. He still did not ask. I was surprised, but Blaise rounded on me now, “Why?” He said, sounding suspicious. Blaise did not have the kind of poker face that Father or Draco had. “Because I like to know things”, I countered. The truth was I was terrified of what my future would hold and I wanted to know my enemy. Knowledge is power. It’s as simple as that. “Kalliope”, Blaise spoke my full name but not unkindly, “why do you want to know the spells in this book?” He grabbed Deadly Spells from the shelf and held it up. Dust stirred in the air flying in furies where his hands had moved. He stared me down. I held his gaze for nearly half a minute before I heard a faint whisper in my head again. This time it was clear enough to make out, “trust me”. “Knowledge is power, Blaise”, I answered. Neither of us had spoken a word aloud. The connection vanished. “Look” I continued, feeling anger and resentment I had long tried to ignore begin to boil, “we barely won the war. While we were playing nice, other people were not. Next time I face my enemy, I am going to know what they know and I am going to be prepared. Next time it will be an even fight and I won’t be at the mercy of someone willing to do what I am not. Next time, I will hurt them first” The last part slipped out and I realized how bitter it sounded. Looking at Draco, I thought about just how thin the line between right and wrong is. I was ashamed.

Draco’s Point of View:

I saw reason come back into her eyes. She realized what she sounded like. Kalliope shook her head in horror. She put Sleuthsayer back on the shelf and ran. We let her go for the moment and turned to each other. “You don’t think she is turning do you?” Blaise asked me. “No, I don’t think so. She is just angry and she has not taken time to deal with it”, I answered him leaving the rest unsaid and then asked, “What do we do?” “Well, we should probably find her before she convinces herself that she is Lady Voldemort and deserves to be locked up forever”, Blaise responded sounding exactly as sensitive as a Blast Ended Skrewt. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me from his uncertainty by using humor. We emerged from the portrait to see Mr. Zabini waiting for us.

“Draco, your mother and Loriani have gone to your house. Narcissa said something about showing Loriani the remodeled living areas”. “Where is your sister, Blaise?” he said, turning serious. “She was feeling indisposed, Father. Draco and I were just going to check on her” he said using his best important voice. Mr. Zabini was not having it. He was concerned and wanted an answer, “Oh… is that so? And just where were you going to go check on her? Maybe I should come with you if she is not feeling well”, Mr. Zabini suggested. “Well… we weren’t sure where she went. It came on suddenly, but don’t worry, Father. We will find her”, Blaise countered sounding considerably less important but trying nonetheless. “Yes, we will, son. I would like to know what came on so suddenly that your sister would run away crying. She came by me and I tried to stop her. She just pushed me away” he stated, “Now, what happened?” He asked firmly. We both hesitated and I turned to Blaise, “Look, Blaise. She is confused right now. I know you don’t quite get it, but it’s not your fault. She feels like she is losing who she is and turning into the enemy. You were never there, mate. Your Dad and I didn’t just become bitter, we became the enemy. We can help her see sense. She isn’t even close to evil. She just has unresolved issues to deal with”.   
“Ah”, Mr. Zabini breathed, “Blaise, don’t worry, son. She has been through a lot. I would be worried if she weren’t feeling anger. It is when we become numb that we are the most dangerous because that means we have lost who we are. Voldemort, and those most like him feel absolutely nothing. The very fact that she ran away in shame tells me her heart is good. She just needs to be reminded that anger itself is perfectly natural. It’s just a matter of what we do with it”. He turned to me then saying, “We’d best find her, Draco”. What he said really struck me. I had never thought of it that way but it was true. I felt angry a lot and sometimes I feared that I would never be free of the shadow of evil. Maybe I was born dark. I had a new perspective to ponder. As we roamed Zabini manor, looking for Kalliope the smooth stone walls of the breezeway opened up. The Common Linden trees held the afternoon sunlight like they were afraid it would never come back and the rich light poured over bushes and colorful flowers like liquid gold. The sight made me feel more hope than I had felt in ages. We followed the cobble pathways as I spoke, “She is the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out, Mr. Zabini. It beats me how she can’t see that. She forgave all of us and accepted us after all that had been done to her. Hell, I don’t deserve her because she is too good”. “You love each other, that much is clear. Keeping score only serves to complicate something good and wonderful. Besides, it is not for you to say what she should and should not feel” he responded.

The light caught in Kalliope’s hair as she stepped out from behind a Linden tree. My heart could have burst with relief. Alek hugged her and then held her back at arm’s length to look in her face. “Kalliope, we are happy that we found you" he smiled warmly at his daughter. "Father, I am sorry that I pushed you away. I am a little confused right now and I was quite upset". He gave an understanding half smile, "Sweetheart, you are angry and that is okay. It does not make you bad or evil. You are scared and that is okay too. The choice of what to do with those feelings is yours. You are a good person that has done great things. I trust you to make your choices with love in your heart as you have always done and have continued to do.” She looked surprised, “Yes, you chose to love us and Draco even though you had every reason in the world to hate us. That is not the choice of a villain, sweetheart. That is the choice of a hero.” “I was despicable to think the mean things I did. I never want to WANT to hurt people- even bad people. It is not my place to issue punishment or decide the fate of others and I’m glad it is not”. She was shaking slightly. “You were right about something though” I said, “It is smart to know your enemy. One of the reasons they plan to initiate me into the Order is because of this. Severus was a tough loss for the order. He knew the enemy better than anyone could. I think you should read those books to know your enemy. They will not hold back against you. You know this. Being willing to defend yourself is not evil either”.

“Kalliope. I know evil. I was there. I was part of it. It is numbness that makes us callous and wrong. I have done awful things in my life. I have helped capture and hold innocent people. I have stood by and watched torture happening and done nothing to stop it. I have spied for the enemy and given information that ultimately resulted in the death of people. It might not have been my hand that cast the spell, but my hand was in it nonetheless” Alek confessed. His face showed his grief. He might as well have been confessing for both of us. My head hung and I felt the stirring of tears but I was holding them back. “Didn’t you hear me, son? Numbness makes us callous. Get rid of that brainwashing and stop hiding your feelings, boy”. “You’re right” my voice cracked. “You may as well have been confessing for both of us. I stood there. Even if it meant death I should have stood against what I knew was wrong. Kalliope, I was there when the muggle studies teacher was killed. She was right there hanging above the table and I knew they were going to kill her. I did nothing. The Dark Lord killed her, let her fall to the table, and...” a tear fell from my face, “his snake… Nagini swallowed her. It forced her whole body inside itself and no one even flinched. They continued like nothing was happening. I couldn’t pretend anymore or even try to because this was someone from Hogwarts, not a faceless stranger. I sat there horrified but too cowardly to do anything about it. And then you were captured and you endured agonizing torture without abandoning your integrity. You wouldn’t even leave when you were given the chance until the other prisoners were safe”. My voice was quivering with emotion. Instead of ignoring how I felt or telling me to “pull myself together” she brushed the tear from my cheek. Alek said, clapping a hand on my shoulder, “I’m proud of you, Draco, for manning up and owning how you really feel. Blaise will be worried, Kalliope. We should go inside”, Alek said kindly. I felt like we went inside having healed a bit more from the war. Maybe we could begin moving on now.

Kalliope’s Point of View:

Father and Draco both shared some of their history with me. I felt closer to both of them and more aware of myself. After I went inside, I found that Blaise had left all the books on my bed along with a new one that he must have gotten in Diagon Alley. The new one was called, “The Fae Twins” by M. Zabini, and it was based on a legend that many believe is true. It promised to be an interesting read. Daisy, my mother's owl, finally returned rapping on my window. I let her in and was pleased to discover my parents were doing well. They had decided to take a second honeymoon in Armenia and they were pleased that I wanted to extend my stay. They explained that they simply couldn't get together the courage to tell me. They were so afraid that they would lose me because I already spent so much time away from home. They kept putting it off until, ultimately, the truth came out the hard way. I’ve got to admit, that letter stung a bit. I don’t know if I expected them to be waiting on me and weeping but I felt unsettled.


End file.
